Traditionally, light transport simulation has been used to enhance visual realism of generated images. For example, light transport simulation may be used to generate realistic images by tracing paths of light through the pixels of an image plane. However, current techniques for performing light transport simulation have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current methods for performing light transport simulation may produce transient artifacts that may become visible during rendering. These artifacts may interfere with a user's perception of a generated image. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.